All in All Is All We Are
2005. After a long period of hesitation, the man threw the phone back to the side of the car, it perfectly sliding back into the large part of the door that contained all of those useless items. He sighed, putting down his head in his arms which themselves rested on the steering wheel. But, he figured, he may as well get to his house as fast as possible. And thus, with that, he begrudgingly lifted his head, and began to drive about once more. The long road seemed to drive all the way home. With a wave of disbelief, he began to think that he may never find his way there, but he felt not pressed to return either. Maybe he should just leave. But he wasn't sure he should, either; if he went AWOL, the consequences of being found would be much worse than the ones of just staying. He twitched and his fingers writhed as he thought, just driving home still. There was no pressure. There was no pressure. He turned on the radio, in an attempt to calm his ever changing rapid thoughts that would never cease in their consistent speed. Some bad pop song came on, and it just annoyed him. Changing the channel, they were all just about the same. He turned it off, supposing it'd be best for him to just not listen to them. Dammit. All of the music now was the same. A shadow of what it used to be. It was just getting increasingly simplistic... but he was getting off track. This was a ride to get his mind OFF of things, but he couldn't quite stop thinking about what he'd seen. ' ' He thought very deeply about what he was shown today. Or, rather, what he caught a glimpse of. He swore himself to secrecy about it all, very afraid of what may happen if his employer were to know about it. Couldn't risk telling his peers, they'd spread the word about it all and then it'd eventually get leaked to the big man. Only he would know. Only he would know. He recalled the shock he was in when he first saw everything. He knew that he'd saved his life. He knew that he was the reason that he could still be here, driving this damned truck that HE had given to him. The man had practically given him a new life and more, a luxury, and he was ungrateful? How dare he be this way, so disobedient to his practical overlord? His disgust with himself would be quite obvious to anyone else sitting in the vehicle, but he was alone. For a moment he thought he wasn't, though; felt his cohorts towering over him as he stopped, laying his head back down the steering wheel and, suddenly overcome with rage, repeatedly bashed his head against it. Expecting pain but feeling none, he just decided to stop being overly dramatic and put the pedal to the metal, thinking about what he would and could do. Despite it all, he was still going to have to attend the same home, do the same exact things... he knew eventually that he would be found out, but that's why he had to cover his tracks then. He had to stop thinking about it, and it would vanish. But of course, that was an impossibility. ''' But, despite everything, he continued driving, in the hopes he could maybe distract himself for long enough to get his mind off of it. He didn't know what to think about the message he'd sent to his friend. He coughed into one hand that was free as he drove still along the barren road. As he went along the trees became increasingly thicker, denser, more closely compacted. He knew this effect well and did not fear the end of this countryside road at all. This was why he sped up, more and more, continually going faster, but then doubted himself. Not because he thought that he would crash, but because he wasn't sure he wanted to go back. Knowing the events that would take place upon the reveal of his revelations, he still hesitated. It was so easy for these damn secrets to spill out into the open due to nosy assholes being consistent in their work to spread shit. In addendum, what would happen once the word spread to the people in charge? Perhaps they already know. He has a tack for reading thoughts through the subtle changes in expressions... almost like reading into other's thoughts directly. He didn't know what to think when he thought even more deeply about it. Perhaps he'd inform the right hand man of this charade, although he was unsure to what extent informing another would help his cause, even if he was a right hand man who was one to keep secrets from the first in command. And thus why at that moment, he finally just decided to tell that one. He would tell that one, the one he trusted most with the secret, and nobody else, nothing more. Besides, he probably knew already anyways; he was always sort of unfeeling and apathetic, even in his clearest moments. That was, quite frankly, going to be that. Even if this cost him his life, it would be for a worthy cause, and that would be putting a dent in the suit of armour that the man at the epicentre of it all wore. Bracing for what would likely be a nasty fall due to his rising anxiety. To calm his nerves, make himself feel a tad more empowered, he instead began to play the CD that was in there. There was a tad bit of silence before the dreamy synthesizers came in, then the rocking percussion, rhythm guitar. Lady Fantasy by Camel. Eventually becoming the relaxing song it generally was, he was calmed a bit as he approached the fence at full speed. Then the vehicle crashed through the fence, and it fell. It went off of the cliff. At breakneck pace the car began to nosedive to the bottom of the canyon. He would then exhale as it had a smooth landing in a different grassy plain, void of trees as he looked left and right. He got out of the car, leaving it as it was. This is part of the narrative of '''Nowhere in Forever < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Narrative Category:Creepypasta stories